


come incorrect

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Incorrect Quotes, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Role Reversal, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For the Cousy RomCom Challenge. Daisy and Coulson enjoy a secret relationship after the events of S5. Inspired by Incorrect Quotes.





	come incorrect

"You're holding back. Don't. Simmons said I can handle it."

She cocks her head at him, and he raises his eyebrows at her, challenging.

It's early and they're alone in the gym, with the small window of time left in her busy Director's schedule.

"It's no good for me training with you if-"

"If I let you win?" she cuts in, raising her fists again and lunges as he sidesteps the strike.as he swings a leg out at her.

He's still recovering from his deal with the Ghost Rider. Not dead, thankfully. Just having to work twice as hard to get to where he was before.

Unless he can prove he's got it, he won't get cleared for field work. And he's up to his ears in paperwork right now.

"I was thinking the Welcome Wagon, when I'm back in the field," he tells her swinging sideways to let her kick only clip him.

"Not where I was thinking of putting you," she says with a cocky look and tags him in the shoulder, making him stumble backwards.

"C'mon," he says with a shrug, raising his guard again. "I have to have a little pull with you."

She drops and swipes a leg out, knocking him down to his feet, and he rolls with it, but she traps him, locks a leg around his and flips him again until he lands hard on his back on the mats.

Her fingers are digging into his upper arms, tightly, her full weight on him, as a droplet of sweat starts to slide down the side of her face.

"I win," he says, with his most smug expression.

"I have you pinned to the ground," she reminds him, sitting back on him and wiping away the sweat and the piece of loose hair from her braid that's plastered to her face.

"I know."

That makes her give a short laugh, he can see the muscles in her stomach flex, then she glances around the gym, just to be certain they're alone, before she shifts her weight back onto his hips.

"So, where were you planning on putting me?" he asks innocently.

  
###

  
Neither one of them are fond of paperwork. His mind starts to drift after awhile.

He'd rather be in the field. He'd rather be running ops with her.

She didn't want SHIELD without him in it. He had to make another deal.

"Careful."

He looks up at her as the back of her head bangs against the tile wall of the shower, her eyes half closed. "Why did you stop so soon?"

"Sorry, I was doing stuff."

"I'm stuff," she reminds him.

"I just thought you wouldn't enjoy having to explain that head injury," he tells her with a wide smile.

She laughs at him, with less reservation now that they have privacy, and runs her fingers over his wet scalp then helps him to his feet with the ache still in his knees, until the shower water is splashing against his back.

This is still a secret, what they're doing. No one was there on the other side of the rip in space time with them. It's too hard to explain, they need to give it time, this thing between them, before they're studied like lab rats.

At least some time to just enjoy it. They've earned it.

Daisy kisses him like it's the first time all over again. Now, without tears and impending doom fuelling the attraction. Just plain lust, and the newness of this freedom to explore his body.

He notices that her hands are always soft, almost reverential when she touches his scar, and then turn demanding, all grasping fingers when they move down to his ass.

When he starts to chuckle against her mouth she pulls back to look at him. "I guess you found something you like."

As for himself, he can't make up his mind. He hopes he'll never be able to.

"Uh huh," she nods in agreement, her hand sliding over his hip.

Then does something that make his knees feel weak for a different reason.

  
###

  
They're leaving the military base, going back through the security checkpoint, and she's trying to tamper her frustration with Talbot, and working through it. He can see it on her face.

Coulson was there with her, silent, letting her lead, even though Talbot kept trying to defer to him.

Until he finally politely explained that he was leaving the room so they could continue the discussion.

He had wanted to be there to support her, but it hadn't worked out that way at all, and Talbot was still sore for being shot by someone who looked like Daisy. This was all meant to smooth that over, but it didn't go well at all.

Plus, he was thinking about how he felt to hear him call Daisy "girl", and hearing it one more time might do the trick.

"You're really cute when you're nice," she says to him, as she hands over the security badge to the female guard.

That makes him smirk at her, like he doubts she would find it attractive at all that he was such a liability today, but it does diffuse some of his disappointment and anger.

"What am I when I'm not nice?" he asks, fishing. Yes, he's definitely fishing here.

She waits until he hands his badge over and then lets him get through the scanner first as he waits on the other side until she's by his side again.

"Hot as fuck," she says, under her breath, her eyes straight ahead as they near the exit.

He makes sure to get the door for her.

And the car door.

And every other door that day.

  
###

  
"No, I don't have a crush on the Director. She's just someone that I stare at and like. And when she's not here, it ruins my day."

The junior agent slowly takes the pile of files from him, and walks backwards towards the door.

He taps the pen nervously on the desk, then looks at the wall clock, then the remaining stack, feeling the itch again.

Daisy isn't the one trying to move things slowly this time, it's him. He could've gone with her, but it would be very public, it would be them in a very public situation. With dancing, and he knows that if he had Daisy in his arms, it would give it all away.

Even he's not that good of an agent. And he can't remember the last time he felt this way. It was probably in junior high when Arj kissed him behind the gas station before his family moved away. He lost Arj and his free Twizzlers all in one fell swoop. Daisy is like having that feeling, but all of the time.

Flicking through the files, he spots one with his name attached to it, and pulls it out.

It's his medical evaluation, but also Daisy's writing and recommendations in regards to his recovery and return to duty.

"You can't use brave that many times in one sentence," he says aloud to himself, feeling his face get hot. Did he used to sound like this when he wrote notes about Daisy in her file?

Now that he thinks about it...

He sets the file down somewhere near where he pulled it out of the pile to rectify it.

There was a time in his life when he would've tried to discourage this, but he spent too many years not living the life he always wanted.

Getting up from the desk he heads down the stairs to get a cup of coffee, so he'll be awake when she gets home.

  
###

  
She comes back from the ceremony to find him still inside of her office, with the small table lamp on, a pen in his hand.

There's one stack of paperwork to the side of him, which she's hoping is the finished pile.

He's wearing a sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up his arms, she can see the ring where his prosthetic attaches. He's so engrossed that he didn't even hear her come in.

"Coulson."

She startles him a bit, but he blinks up at her, concentrating on her formal suit with a look that's both appreciative and envious, and he sits back in the chair and turns a small piece of paper in front of him and writes on it, then slides it aside as he closes the file.

When he swivels the chair to face her, he's tapping the end of the pen against his bottom lip.

"It's been a long day," she starts to tell him, slipping the jacket off her shoulders, revealing the top is strapless and setting the jacket aside.

He slips the end of the pen into his mouth, his eyes tracing over her shoulders, and neck, as moves his tongue around the pen.

"Just one last thing left on my to do list," he tells her, parting his lips again.

"What's that?" she asks, coming to stretch across him to look at the top of the desk.

On the piece of paper, in his neat handwriting, is her name spelled out with a very enthusiastic exclamation point after it.

"That's very thorough of you," she tells him, looking at his coy smile, as he sets the pen down on the desk, and reaches for her. "We've got to get you out from behind this desk," she tells him over her shoulder.

"I know you hate to see good talent go to waste," he agrees, brushing her hair aside and running his fingers down between her shoulder blades.

She throws her head forward, as his mouth begins to trace a path along her shoulder and his fingers work their magic.

 


End file.
